sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla Boom: An AU Roleplay
Basically, a spin-off roleplay of Town of Percy and Gem High by Oneheart. This is entirely based off of video game and TV series, Sonic Boom. All characters that will appear in this roleplay will be greatly modified, as far as appearances and clothing goes. If you dont know what your character would look like, I will try to do it for you, but I cant say that I'm better than Sigma, or better than anyone, really. ' 'Characters The main characters are restricted to 5 reserved spots. Others will be cameos. Ask to join. Those who join without asking will be denied. 'Main characters' 1 - Tesla The Hedgehog, electrokinetic and leader of the team (Alphonse Uprising) 2 - Baine The Hedgehog, she is still usefu.l (Y-Tiger) 3 - Hazel The Moon, no one is more fabulus than her. (Oneheart) ''' '''4 - Upsilon The Mink, he's good now... or "neutral". (SA3) 5 - Joshua The Mink, he is BAD! (Y-Tiger) ' 'Cameos 6''' '''7 8''' '''9 10 'Roleplay Area!' Our world was lost to a great evil. Most of the population of the world was enslaved to do their bidding. Hope was lost, until we began an uprising. Me and 3 of my friends we do whatever it takes to bring freedom back, and NO, we're not the Freedom Fighters! CITY RUINS, 300 PM We were lost in this jungle. Everywhere we go, I see more and more ancienct ruins (He dosent know that this used to be a city 200,000 years ago.). We travelled through rain, storm, heat, and cold to find our way home, but so far, no luck. Eventually, we ran into Egg Border Pawns (a modified version of the Eggman Pawn from Sonic Heroes), and I knew that we were in trouble. Tesla charges his hands, and leers at the pawns. "Something tells me they dont want a hug." The female hedgehog off to Tesla's left, growls at his comment. "Of course not, if they wanted a hug they be running at us now." Baine Unsil pop her knuckles as her gloves glow. "Let's starts bashing in their robot faces to end it." Hazel doesn't say a word, but simply brings out her swords. Tesla punched a robot hard enough that one of it's arms flew off. Tesla used the arms to strike another pawn. Baine jumps over Tesla, slaming a punch through a different pawn's whole body before increasing her voice volcume and doing a sonic screech, blowing some of the pawns away. Hazel with her swords slashed and sliced through pawn's, occasionally using ice to freeze their cores, causing them to shut down. (So she kicked butt :3) "Okay. I think that's all of them." Tesla said. Then a pawn comes running at him from the behind. Before it tries to knock him out, without looking behind, Tesla seemingly destroyes it with electricity. "Come at me, bro...bot." Tesla said, looking at the robot's carcas. Baine grunted in annoyances at Tesla trying to show off as she put a hand on her hip. "Let's hurry, we got to find a place or something. I'm getting hungry over here." She snapped a little, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Let's keep going." Tesla said. "Oh wait." He said. He kicks a tree and a coconut lands on his open hand. "Lunch, anyone?" Category:Private Roleplay 'Media Gallery' ' Sonic boom tesla.png UPSILON THE SWIMMER MINK copy.jpg|Sonic Boom Upsilon HEYMAYN,IMMAPEEP.jpg Color version of Sonic Boom Baine.png|Baine Unsil ' Category:Private Roleplay